


In a matter of time (we'll all be stars)

by plantago



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Light Angst, Sleepy Cuddles, could be platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 02:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11796318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantago/pseuds/plantago
Summary: After a long day of schedules, Sungkyu is just looking forward to going to bed. A certain makane puts an unexpected delay on his plans, but Sungkyu wouldn't have it any other way.(it's really just a sleepy cuddles story)





	In a matter of time (we'll all be stars)

**Author's Note:**

> I just love comforting sleepy cuddles!  
> The title is from the song "Lightning Tent" by Wildlife. (edit: I misheard the lyrics, but I like my version better so I'm keeping it)

It’s been a long day, and everyone is tired. The ride back to the dorm is mostly quiet, with only a few hushed murmurs passed between half-awake members. Sungkyu rubs his sore eyes and sighs, turning in his seat to look back at his members. Woohyun is asleep against the window, snoring lightly. Dongwoo is listening to music and tapping his fingers to the beat on his thigh. He smiles blearily at Sungkyu when he notices him watching. Sungkyu smiles back reassuringly and continues his scan of the dark van. Myungsoo is clinging to Sungyeol, both of them fast asleep. Howon is snoring quietly, leaning against a sleepy, yet awake, Sungjong, who’s running a hand up and down Howon’s bare arm absentmindedly.

  
Satisfied, Sungkyu settles back into his seat and gazes out his window for the remainder of the short ride. Cool air flows over him from the slightly opened window, and he relaxes into the feeling, lulled into a pleasant daze.

  
The van arrives at the building late at night. The sky is cloudless, and Sungkyu can see a few faint stars peeking through the city’s dense atmosphere. The moon hangs bright and full, and Sungkyu takes a minute to savor the view before waking his exhausted members.

  
Dongwoo helps him rouse the rest of the boys, and together they help the members stumble into their respective bedrooms.

  
Kyu yawns quietly and stretches out his aching body, already imagining the feeling of lying cozily in his bed. He makes a quick detour into the kitchen for a glass of water. He drinks it hastily and leaves the empty glass on the counter. Someone, probably Woohyun, will take care of it tomorrow.

  
Sungkyu shuffles to his room and peels off his restrictive clothing before tumbling into bed. He is on the brink of falling into a blissful sleep when he hears a soft, hesitant knock on his door. As much as he would like to ignore it and drift off, he has responsibilities as leader, so he shifts himself into a somewhat seated position and drowsily calls for his visitor to enter. The door slowly creaks open, spilling a long rectangle of light onto the floor of the dark room.

  
Sungjong is standing in the doorway, looking ethereal in the dim light of the hall.

  
“Hyung,” he starts, and Sungkyu can hear the tremble in his quiet voice. “I just...” he tapers off with a little sniffle. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

  
Sungkyu’s heart fills with a loving warmth as he beckons for his youngest member to join him, welcoming him under the thick blankets covering the small bed. Sungjong snuggles into Sungkyu’s warm embrace, tucking himself under the leader’s chin. Sungkyu runs a hand through Sungjong’s newly black locks. Black has always been his favorite hair color on the maknae; it reminds him of when they were younger and had felt more free. Kyu’s other arm winds around Sungjong’s small waist and lower back, smoothing over his shoulder blades. Sungjong melts into him, and Sungkyu feels a deep peace settle over him.

He hugs Sungjong more tightly and kisses his hair. Sungjong sniffles again and grips Sungkyu’s shirt.

  
“What’s wrong, baby?” Kyu asks softly. He nevers likes to see his members upset- they’re his family- and it pains him the most to see his youngest hurting.

  
A small whimper escapes Sungjong as he shudders against Sungkyu.

  
“I’m tired, hyung,” he whispers, burrowing further into Sungkyu’s chest, “I’m tired.”

  
Kyu coos quietly and gently hushes his maknae, who has started crying softly.

  
After a few minutes of quiet, loving murmurs from Sungkyu and a hand carding soothingly through his hair, Sungjong’s tears slow, though he still holds onto Sungkyu like a baby koala. Sungkyu smiles down at his youngest member and blinks away tears of his own. The life of an idol is hard, and Sungkyu just wants to be there for his members when things get tough. He smooths down Sungjong’s wayward hair and feels Sungjong relax in his arms.

  
They’re quiet for a few moments until Sungjong adjusts his body to become more entangled with Sungkyu’s. He sighs quietly and sleepily mumbles a soft, “I love you, Kyu-hyung.” Sungkyu’s heart melts.

  
“I love you too, Jjongie-ah,” he whispers. He kisses the top of Sungjong’s head once more before following him into a land of deep sleep and warm dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I spell Sungkyu's name weirdly. Let me live.  
> This is my first story on AO3!


End file.
